


Restorative

by ReyRidingHood (JediKnightley)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Bacta, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Reylo Week, Reylo Week 2018, The Last Jedi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediKnightley/pseuds/ReyRidingHood
Summary: A One-Shot set between the Second and Third Force Bond Scenes in The Last Jedi, Originally written for Reylo Week 2018.





	Restorative

Rey wasn’t sure how she’d skimmed her knee. She was walking up some wobbly ancient steps on Ahch-To when she tripped and fell. Mostly, she was embarrassed that she had given herself the injury of a small child. 

She was only minorly embarrassed at the deep hiss she heard a short distance away.

She knew instantly it was him. Kylo Ren. The murderous snake. She rolled her eyes at the situation she found herself in and the fact that he had let such a loud roar out at such a minor injury.

He had his jaw clenched and winced as he looked over at her. “Wherever you are, could you be a little bit more careful? Apparently I can feel whatever you just banged your knee against when the force wants me to.”

She gritted her teeth. “What’s the matter? A great knight like you can’t handle a little pain?”

He opened his mouth to answer but his eye was caught by the leg of her pants. “You’re bleeding.”

“Way to figure that out, mastermind. Like you’re not?”

“No, actually.  _ I’m not. _ ” 

She groaned and started to get up. “Let me get back to my hut to treat this. I guess you’re stuck coming with me.”  
“Wait.” He replied. “I have some bacta right on my nightstand.”

Rey couldn’t help but feel her ears tinge pink at the thought of him being in  _ his quarters. _ “That’s absolutely unnecessary.”

“It makes no sense for you to walk all the way back there to what, put a bandage on it? You don’t even have access to the top medical care where you are, I can tell.”

She scoffed in disgust. “Why do you want to help me anyway? Don’t you want to kill me?”

“If I wanted you dead, you would have been dead back on Starkiller Base. I want you alive.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

He was grabbing the tube from what must have been his bedside table, but to her looked like a rock, and before she knew it he was kneeling in front of her as she propped herself up on her elbows. She recoiled a bit, but he was relentlessly patient.

“I understand you don’t want me anywhere near you right now but I can apply it without touching you, just trust me and hold still.”

“Trust you! I will do no such - ahh!” Rey squirmed away from him as he held the tube above her scrape and squeezed the liquid onto her.

“Don’t do that.” Kylo spat at her.

“Well it  _ hurts _ .”

“If you would just hold still like I told you to-”  


“How is this helping?” Rey cried as he continued squeezing more liquid. “It feels like it’s  _ biting me. _ ”

“That’s how it works and if you’d stop fidgeting it wouldn’t hurt as much.”

She resigned herself to stop, as he was intent on fixing her now. She needed something to concentrate on, and she noticed the scar that ran up his face for the first time. Somehow it was faint but prevalent, eerie but distinguished, damaging but striking all at once.

He didn’t meet her eyes but commented on her stare. “Admiring your handiwork?” 

“I...I never got a chance to look at it before. It's…”

“...Quite the mark you've given me.” He finished. “I'd call it something to remember you by, but I could never forget you anyways.”

“With this bond that the force has conjured up it would be quite impossible.” She quipped sarcastically.

“I wasn't referring to the bond.” He stated in a low, steady voice. His eyes raised to meet hers now, and she suddenly felt open in a way she hadn't before. Like he could read every traitorous thought she'd had about how he could be considered attractive had he continued on the gallant path to the light. 

Or how he could still be considered attractive despite his dark nature.

If he could read her thoughts - and at this point she was sure it was just her imagination getting the best of her - he didn't show it, instead pragmatically turning his attention back to her knee. He gently grabbed the back of her calf and flexed her leg to show the finished product.

“See? Like nothing ever happened.” He smirked, slightly, and backed away, his face turning sheepish after he realized he broke his promise  _ not  _ to touch her.

Rey hadn’t even remembered that promise when it happened. All she could think was how his touch - even through his leather glove - had felt exciting, and a little scary, and calming all at the same time. Like the bacta, it had been _ restorative. _

“I suppose I should thank you.” She shot to her feet, but once she steadied herself he was nowhere to be found. The bond had closed.

And it seemed to have begun something emotionally restorative between the two in the process.


End file.
